pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritual Realm
The Spiritual Realm is a parallel existence to that of the Material Realm. It is home to the creatures of Spirit, and the source of Nature Magic. It is ruled over by Asnora, the Spirit of the Moon. Terrain To a creature of the Material Realm, the Spiritual Realm appears to be an incredibly odd place. It's terrain is impacted by the terrain of the Material Realm, but in ways that often will not seem related. A forest in the Material Realm may be represented within the Spiritual Realm by a series of clouds that circle an impossibly large area. The terrain itself is entirely foreign to that of the Material Realm, and many Spirit Talkers have attempted to map the terrain of the Spiritual Realm, however the feat has proven difficult. It is known however, that the Spiritual Realm and the Material Realm have a one to one correlation in distance, and entering the Spiritual Realm from the same place in the Material Realm, will place you in the same location on the Spiritual Realm every time. Spirits All creatures within the Spiritual Realm are considered Spirits. Despite this, they fall within two broad categories. Spirits born to the Spiritual Realm, and Spirits that entered it through the Material Realm. Spirits born to the Spiritual Realm are commonly referred to as Elemental Spirits, while Spirits that entered from the Material Realm are called Ancestral Spirits. Elemental Spirits Despite the name, Elemental Spirits are not necessarily associated with an element. Many of them are associated with the four elements, Air, Earth, Fire and Water. These are also the most common to express themselves within the Material Realm, appearing as Elementals. Many Spirits who express themselves as Elementals do so in search of a life outside the Spiritual Realm, or are looking for company. Those that are often become bound to Spirit Talkers, or serve as familiars to Mages. Despite their commonality, Spirits associated with the four elements are not the only spirits within this category. A great many Spirits are associated with other things, such as Treants, or Spirits of Lakes, Forests, Marshes or Mountains. These Spirits often also express themselves in the Material Realm, however they do so out of a need to defend themselves, more than seeking home or company. Many other Spirits exist within the Spiritual Realm that are not associated with anything, and will never be seen within the Material Realm. Ancestral Spirits Ancestral Spirits refer to the Spirits that have entered the Spiritual Realm from the Material Realm for the final time. All creatures, when they die, send their Spirits into the Spiritual Realm. There, the Spirits of creatures who have never entered the Spiritual Realm will find Ellsie, the Lady of the Afterlife. Ellsie guides them to the Eternal Gardens, where Ancestral Spirits may live in peace, and look into the Material Realm. Ancestral Spirits are able to give their power to the creatures of the Material Realm in exchange for Mana. They often support the Shamans in their family, granting them power, as well as their insight. Anyone may seek the guidance of an Ancestral Spirit, and those who can contact the Spiritual Realm may speak with them freely. Spirits who have entered the Spiritual Realm before also meet Ellsie, however they are given a choice. They may move freely between the Spiritual Realm and the Eternal Gardens. Aspects The five schools of magic that originate from the Spiritual Realm each have an Aspect associated with them. Each Aspect is the truest embodiment of that school of magic, and is responsible for the elevation of all creatures within it's domain. Asnora, the Spirit of the Moon The primary Aspect of the Spiritual Realm is the Lady Asnora, the Spirit of the Moon. Each other Aspect is one of her children, and she is the greatest power within the Spiritual Realm. From her flows the purest of Nature Magic, granting healing and both power over nature, as well as the power to work with it. She typically appears as a Night Elf, draped in revealing white cloth, however she just as often appears as a pure white deer. Asnora is regarded by many as being vain and aloof, caring little for the troubles of Mortals. Despite this impression, she cares deeply for her child race, the Night Elves, whom she elevated from the First Elves when they needed her help. Calariah, the Lady of Light Calariah, the Lady of Light, is the Aspect of all Light magic. She is a loving and caring woman, who grants healing power to those in need. She takes on the form of a kind, motherly human woman when dealing with mortals, however her most common appearance is that of a massive bright bird, or dragon. She is responsible for the elevation of Humans, first granting them the power to unite, and become a powerful nation. Despite this, she has not been seen in several Ages, and several modern religious movements have come to believe she has abandoned humans for their actions. In addition to Humans, Calariah has shown favor to Frostborn, granting those who seek out their heritage an unusual boon, typically reserved for Paladins. This favor is in response to the work of Koralia, the Lady of Frost, for her part in restraining Calariah's rival. Balendin, the Lord of Shadow Balendin, the Lord of Shadow, is the Aspect of Shadow magic. Little is known about Balendin, except that he never elevated a race. He was a great schemer, and saw instead to work with the dead, preventing Spirits of the living from entering the Eternal Gardens, and instead attempting to bring them back as his own. Before his creations could truly begin to spread however, he was attacked, and defeated by Koralia, who froze the two of them in the north of the world, preventing him from ever acting in the world again. Despite this Balendin still whispers into the minds of those who will listen. What he aims to achieve is unknown, but he has made powerful allies, with both Kalwudi, the Fire Lord, and Graaxtharsees, the Edge Lord, working towards his goals. Caltali, the Lord of Spirits Caltali, the Lord of Spirits, is the Aspect of all Elemental Spirits. He is known as a great traveller, moving around the Spiritual Realm constantly, moving into lands beyond those known by the residents of the Mortal Realm. He is a jovial and friendly man, willing to speak with any who cross his path, and is always seen with an entourage of spirits from the local area who wish to be around their lord. It is known that Caltali has elevated a race, however it lives far beyond the known lands of the Mortal Realm, and he rarely speaks of them. Caltali appears in several forms, to mortals he appears as an elderly man of whatever race they are, however while travelling he most commonly assumes the form of a massive bull. Ellsie, the Lady of Eternity Ellsie, the Lady of Eternity, is the Aspect of Ancestral Spirits. She is the keeper of the Eternal Gardens, and is never known to leave it. She takes the form of an attractive young woman of the race of whoever she speaks to, dressed in elaborate, over the top clothes. She is often the first face someone sees when they die, and she works hard to console the dead, offering them a drink and sweets while they come to terms with what has happened. She waits patiently, talking with the dead until they are ready to enter the Gardens. The Eternal Gardens are a paradise however, and she does not readily let in everyone. Those who have caused great harm in their lifetimes are barred entry for a time, left to walk the Spiritual Realm until they have truly atoned for the harm they have caused. In the end however, everyone is allowed into the Eternal Gardens. Like Caltali, Ellsie has elevated a race herself, however until recently, it was not known that the race she elevated was the Orcs.